the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
That Shit Doesn't Work On Me
USA Argentina }} is the first episode of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Flight Task The Flight Task was Flags of the World. Leg Clue 1 - Castle. Phoenix, Arizona, USA. -> (Carlini Base. Argentine Antarctica, Argentina.) For this Leg of the race, go to an Argentine research base in Antarctica. This research facility has a population of sixty people during winter, and is located near on the Potter Cove. This station is where you will find your next clue. Caution: U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. While on Antarctica, you do not need to specify city. Clue 2 - Base. Argentine Antarctica, Argentina. DETOUR Island or Inland. Your choice. In Island, search the continent of Antartica for this island. Once you have the correct name of this island, you will get your next clue. In Inland, you will have to find the following five Research Stations. Once you have the correct five stations, you will get your next clue. a. The oldest Chilean station on Antarctica. b. A Soviet station, mothballed in 1990 and propsed reopened in 2006. c. Norwegian station, established in 1993. d. One of the four Chinese stations in Antarctica. e. Another Chinese station, this one named after a Chinese construction. Clue 3 - Base. Argentine Antarctica, Argentina. -> (Esperanza Base. Argentine Antarctica, Argentina.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Head to an Argentine research station, which has the motto “Permanence, an act of sacrifice”. This station is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Base. Argentine Antarctica, Argentina. -> (Plaza de Mayo. Buenos Aires, Argentina.) Leave Antarctica and head to the capital of Argentina, where you will search for a very old plaza, created in 1580. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - de Mayo. Buenos Aires, Argentina. -> (Teatro Colón. Buenos Aires, Argentina.) For performing worst on the Starting Line Task, Jamie & Tyler have now hit a Hazard, an additional task that only they have to perform. In Buenos Aires, find Parque Centenario, and search for a nearby park. Once you have found the correct park, you will get your next clue and can continue racing. Find the main opera house in Buenos Aires, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Colón. Buenos Aires, Argentina. ROADBLOCK Who wants to get it out of the way? In all seasons of TRE’s The Amazing Race, the flash game Bubble Bees have appeared at some point. Now, one of you have to play this game and attempt to get a score of 650. Once a screenshot is proving this, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Colón. Buenos Aires, Argentina. -> (El Ateneo. Buenos Aires, Argentina.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This famous bookstore has been voted as the second most beautiful bookshop in the world, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Purry & Luke. *Szymon & Jamie gave the second Express Pass to Ryan & Natalie. *Tata & Ganda won the Starpass after getting the best score in the Starting Line Task. Gallery 11165141_10204310802315583_4310637982109141005_o.jpg|'Start Line.' Tovrea Castle. Phoenix, Arizona, USA. 11169641_10204348294772871_3543764690567416985_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' El Ateneo. Buenos Aires, Argentina. Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)